27s
Back - Next Synopsis Urrak leaves to find Cyan. She finds Cae and Eloise where they have a short discussion about apologies, then Urrak follows Cyan’s trail to the general store and back to the Cask. She finally finds a man plucking sadly at what might be Cyan’s lyre and after a short conversation, Urrak convinces him to take her to Cyan. They go upstairs where the man reveals himself to be Cyan… a shapeshifter. Cyan explains that she knew Ancy when they worked together in Alderrath. She’d fallen in love with her and when she believed Ancy had been killed looking into the Gray, she left and used her face as kind of a way to remember her. To make things less complicated and painful for Urrak, Cyan changes to the form she used when she was with Ancy, a dark haired half-elf named Malica. She asks Urrak to keep her secret and promises to tell her more later. Trivia * The perception checks that characters made whenever they were in the same room with the guy/Malica were to spot Cyan's lyre or the Ring of Swimming she'd forgotten to take off. Only Ravaphine at dinner in 31 noticed the ring, but she didn't realize the significance of it. * Lin mentions a man they'd rescued, but this was actually just the excuse Cyan gave for why she needed men's clothing so she wouldn't be suspected. * The request for a roll and successful roll that found the bootprints Urrak followed were discussed OOC, but it was a decent Survival check that eventually set Urrak on the right path. * Had Urrak asked the man's name, he'd have blurted out Riley, part because that's the name suggested by a random generator, part because it would have reflected his current mindset and worry. * Cyan was always intended to be a changeling. She was _not_ going to have Ancy’s face until around session 11. That development was inspired by Urrak’s talk about how she reminded her of someone. Transcript PM DM: The whole panic with Cae and then Tor, the knight that got mad at you for wasting her time... then Seirixori showed up, asked for Poni, and left to find Gunnloda, asking you all to let her go alone and not watch. You're still standing outside the temple with Nolanos and Ravaphine. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "This is pointless..." Urrak looks over at her companions and sighs, a look of thinly veiled concern on her face. "Seirixiori has t' find Gunnloda...she's our only hope. Until then...I don't know. I...I'll be at th' Cask." she walks off towards the tavern, her thumb fiddling with the now empty slot in her bandoleer where the dagger had lain for years. PM DM: Give me a quick perception check PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: ((5)) PM DM: You walk in, and it's... kinda weird being here without anyone else. There's no Gunnloda or Rav behind the bar. No Cyan perched on the end of it. None of your new friends sharing your burdens and laughter. Just a bunch of mopey looking drunks. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Never thought I'd be the least depressed lookin' fool in this place..." Urrak looks around a bit more, but forgoes taking her usual seat at the bar. The emptiness is too much. She steps over a man passed out on the floor and heads back out. She'd been avoiding it, but she decides to walk back to Poni's, if for nothing else, to see if Seirixori has returned with help. PM DM: She's not back yet, but Eloise and Cae meet you at the ground level. Eloise: "Seirixori asked us to make sure nobody comes down while she looks for help." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Ah, I-I see. So she's in then? Hopefully she finds her..." Urraks eyes trail to the wound on Cae's arm "Feelin' alright so far?" PM DM: Cae: "More or less. It's not so much the injury as what it might mean. This... person your friend is going to find... are they trustworthy? I'd rather word not get out about this." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Aye, Gunnloda is probably the purest soul I've ever met."(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She'd never do anythin t' put ye in danger." PM DM: Eloise nods. "I'm sorry, by the way. I should have listened sooner. I just... didn't think something like this would happen." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Please ye...Yer the last person who should be apologizin'. I basically tormented ye for days over yer decision, it wasn't my place." she fiddles again with the empty loop of leather. "Ryleigh's right when she says I'm more heart than 'ead. It gets me inta more trouble than ye can imagine..." She sighs a bit, working up the courage to say the words she'd been unable to earlier "I've been terrible t' ye and I'm more than sorry for that. You've got more on your plate than I can imagine. I hope ye can forgive me, and know we're tryin' our damnedest t' find a cure for yer wife."(edited) PM DM: Eloise smiles. "There's nothing to forgive. And thank you, for pulling her out of there and for what you're doing now." PM DM: Cae: "Maybe a giant wolf wasn't the best idea, though." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Thank ye...And I think yer right about that." She chuckles a bit and absentmindedly rubs at the back of her neck. "I do have a question for ye...have y'seen a half elf come through 'ere? Blue hair? Short?" PM DM: Eloise: "Cyan? She was watching the portal with me when you went after the component, but she must have left. One minute she was there, talking about some tension in the group that made her want to hang back, and the next she was gone. I'm not sure where she went. I'm sorry." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I see...well thank ye anyway. I'll be back once Seirixori returns. So, soon." Urrak walks out of Poni's, a seed of worry beginning to bud in her mind over Cyan's whereabouts PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: She wanders into the town square, hoping to catch a glimpse of her PM DM: You'd think bright blue hair would be easy to spot, but you don't see her here. There's a couple people sitting at the fountain and a couple of the guards from the caravan standing next to the horses and carts they brought in. Other than that, it's pretty empty. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "The one time I'm actually lookin' for ye..." Urrak mumbles to herself. She walks towards the people at the fountain. "Pardon me, I'm lookin fer someone and I was wonderin' if ye could help." PM DM: One of them looks up. "We can try? We don't... know much about here." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Ah, new arrivals? Well might as well try. She's a half-elf woman, bright blue hair, rather short. She's usually performin' at the Cask but...well have ye seen someone like that about?" PM DM: The man looks up this time. "Hard to miss that one. She went over that way a while back. Shopping, probably." The woman elbows him. "What? There's a store over there!" Woman: "Uh-huh." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak smiles a bit, "Yeah she's definitely hard t' miss. Thank ye, I appreciate the help." Urrak walks in the direction the man pointed(edited) PM DM: You do find a general store over there, and inside, you can see Lin #2 tidying things up. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak enters, looking casually at the goods as she makes her way in"Good day! Been awhile since I've seen ye. Y'doin' alright?" PM DM: Lin: "Oh! Hello! I was wondering when I'd see you all again. I'm... well, doing as well as I can be all things considered. Are you looking for something in particular?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Some one actually...Y'haven't happened t' see Cyan around recently, have ye?" PM DM: Lin: "Cyan! Oh, she's just wonderful, isn't she? She was actually in here not long ago, but I'm not sure where she might have gone." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Truly, yes...And thank ye, I'll keep an eye out I suppose." Urrak walks out, giving a parting wave before exiting the shop. She walks further into the shopping district PM DM: Before you go, she says, "I hope you were able to help that poor man you rescued." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak mulls over her parting words, unsure of which man she was referring to, but soon refocuses her thoughts on finding the Blue Bard. "Bellbury ain't that big of a place, right...?"(edited) PM DM: None of the other shops in the area seem to be populated, though most are unlocked. Some have been looted of useful items, most have had their gold pillaged. You don't see any people. Make an investigation check. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: ((...2)) PM DM: Your rolls don't make this any easier. lmao. You don't find anything that might point you in the right direction. Maybe she poofed? PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Getting slightly frustrated she continues to search, hoping that the elf hasn't been sent to another realm by Poni's mad machine, Urrak continues past the shops PM DM: You realize maybe you can trace her literal footsteps instead of wandering blindly and go back to Lin's shop. The area right in front of the door is understandably chaotic, but you do see a pair of small bootprints that head off in a much less used direction and into an alleyway. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak follows the footprints PM DM: There's more chaos in the dust and dirt behind a couple of crates, and a single pair of larger bootprints that walk away. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "What in the world...?" Urrak follows the larger prints PM DM: They circle around the building and back out onto the main road where you can't follow through the streets any further. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: A sense of dread creeps through her belly as the tracks end. Taking a breath, she continues down the main road, her pace quickened. PM DM: They seemed to be going back towards the town square when you lost track. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: She goes back to the town square PM DM: Everything's just the way you left it. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: ((Investigation?)) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak walks deeper into the square, looking for anything unusual ((15 inv))(edited) PM DM: There's not really anything to investigate out here. The ground is too littered with tracks to make anything out. There's just the couple at the fountain and the guards out here. Making that roll into a perception check, though, you can just barely hear the plunk of lyre strings being plucked, one. by one. by one. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak follows the notes as best she can PM DM: They're coming from the Cask. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak walks briskly into the Cask PM DM: It looks pretty much the same as it did before. In the corner, where you guys had been sitting before, is a man you must not have noticed before. Human, blonde, possibly drunk, kinda just... sadly plucking at a lyre that's on the table. Perception check again for me? Lol PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: ((12)) PM DM: You're not sure... but that could be Cyan's lyre. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak walks up to the man "You there! Who are ye and where'd y' find that lyre?" PM DM: He startles and pushes back in his chair. "Wh- what?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "The instrument y'been pluckin' at. Is it yours?" PM DM: Man: "Y-yes?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Alright calm down, mate I ain't here t' arrest or hassle ye. Considering y'can barely manage a tune I'm gonna say that drink ain't makin' y' truthful. Please, I'm lookin for a friend, she plays a lyre like this one 'ere. If it's hers, I'm hopin' ye can tell me where y' found it." PM DM: Man: "A friend?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Ah, aye, at least...at least I hope she could call me that. Honestly, I ain't been the best to 'er. It's complicated, and yer probably 3 sheets t' wind anyway, but please if ye have any leads..." PM DM: He looks really conflicted. "You're... not going to hurt her... or me... are you?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I...what? N-no I'd never! Y've done nothin' t' me and neither has she...I may look it but...I promise ye I'm not some wild brute what swings her fists about t' get her way."(edited) PM DM: Give me one last perception check. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Cyan is...one of the nicest people I've met. She's funny an' charmin' and... beautiful and...I couldn't bear to hurt 'er."(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: ((6)) PM DM: He bites his lip, thinking, then stands. "Come with me." And he starts walking upstairs. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Ah...alright..." She follows PM DM: He leads you up to one of the private rooms upstairs with just a bed and a chair and opens the door, gesturing inside. There's nobody else in there. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak walks inside before realizing it's empty. She turns towards the man,"Uh...listen buddy I, I dunno if I gave y'the wrong impression but I don't uh...let's see...swing this" she gestures towards him "Uh...way..."(edited) PM DM: He shakes his head. "Please. Sit?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Cautiously, she does PM DM: He steps inside and shuts the door behind him. He takes a deep breath, and you see his body almost... melt away into a smaller form and when he turns around, she's a familiar looking half-elf with blue hair almost swimming in the clothes she had on before. "Please don't hate me." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Cy-Cyan?!" She bolts up, hands open near her sides. It takes every ounce of strength to keep herself from running up and embracing her "I thought...I thought ye'd..." She runs a hand through her hair "I saw some boot prints in the alley it-it looked like a struggle and I thought maybe ye'd..." She doesn't realize tears have started to form in her eyes and slowly drip down her cheeks "I thought some one had grabbed ye..."(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "And I'd been so...horrible and selfish and distant to ye and I thought....Gods...I'll never see her again...she left cuz of me..."(edited) PM DM: Cyan's got tears falling too and she almost whispers, "Like Ancy?" PM DM: And... you've never been close enough to notice, but now that she's right there... she doesn't have Ancy's tattoos, but her face... she even has that cute little freckle above her eyebrow that you used to love. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "What...what did ye just say...?" Urrak steps closer, cautiously. "How do ye know that name..." She looks closer at her, her heart pounding in her ears PM DM: She closes her eyes, almost flinching. "I... I didn't know it was you until a few days ago, when you said I looked like someone you knew." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak's eyes widen, her hands shaking wildly "Ancy...Ancy is that you...?" She kneels slightly brings her hands to Cyan's face, cupping it gently in her hands . She whispers softly through tears "Please...tell me it's true...Tell me I found ye..." PM DM: She shakes her head. "I'm... I'm not her." She tries to pull back away from you like distance might keep her safer. "I knew her, in a way... and I understand. She was... wonderful and the most beautiful woman I'd ever met." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak slowly retracts her hands, a sob wracking her body. She falls softly to her knees. "I'm...I'm sorry I...I overstepped with the...touching..." She wipes the tears from her face with her sleeve. "It's just...she left so suddenly. Nothin' but a quickly scribbled note and our valuables in tow. It was most...painful thing I've ever experienced. It's been years, and while there is still some anger in me it's...mostly just worry now. She always told me she'd love me till the end of my days...how can I just...let go of that? There has t' be more to it there just--" she wipes her face again, taking deep breaths in hopes of calming herself down. "Do you...do you have any idea...where she could be?" PM DM: She closes her eyes again, more tears dripping from her eyes. "She's-- She loved you. She still loved you. She was in Alderrath, using the name Ravana." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Ye keep sayin' 'was'...has she...?" PM DM: Cyan presses her lips together for a moment, trying to hold herself together and shakes her head. "She was looking into the Gray. When I-- She left to go after them. Alone. Everyone who's ever looked for them disappeared. I couldn't-- She's gone. I'm so sorry." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak dips her head down, covering it with her hands, no longer worried about what kind of scene she's making. She cries for the years with Ancy, the years without her, and for her anger stopping her from finding her again. She unravels, heaving sobs bouncing off the corners of the room. "I should've...I should've...I couldn't... I couldn't keep her safe..." PM DM: Cyan hesitates, but she comes over and puts her hand on your shoulder to try to offer some small bit of comfort. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Gods...I'm sorry this all...this is a lot t' put on ye..." She attempts to straighten up, her face wet with tears, and eyes bloodshot. "I just...This is all..." she leans back on her haunches, closing her eyes tight to allow the last tears to fall, her mouth in a tight line. She takes a deep breath "Y'really do look so much like her...it's uncanny, almost frightenin'...I wasn't sure how t' be around ye. It was like...talkin' with a ghost..." She stands up, places her interlaced hands on her head and sighs, blinking away the remaining wetness in her eyes. "I...thank ye for letting me know. For showing me...who ye are. I'm sorry I've been such a...Gods, such a mess..."(edited) PM DM: Cyan: "I didn't know it would hurt anyone. I'm sorry. I can... change, if it would help." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "No, no please...I couldn't ask ye t' do that." She fiddles with the loop again, hooking her thumb into it and tugging lightly "No, I'll be alright." she smiles softly, eyes still a bit red, "You're a great person, Cyan, never change."(edited) PM DM: She shakes her head. "I'm not, really. And... I do change. It's who I am. It's... no trouble to me, really. I look like this because..." she pauses and tries to blink back new tears, "I loved her too. And she was so beautiful. Sometimes it's easier to survive when you're pretty." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I see... well, y'got every detail right..." Absentmindedly, she goes to touch the freckle above her brow with her thumb, but recoils half way. "S-sorry."(edited) PM DM: She nods, understanding. She closes her eyes and her features shift again. Still half-elf, still short, but without Ancy's face and with dark wavy shoulder-length hair. "This might be easier for both of us." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Aye...It just might." Urrak fixes her hair, straightens her swordbelt. She bows her head a moment. "Well then", she walks over to Cyan, stopping a respectable distance from the elf "Let's start fresh." She holds out a hand "Urrak, of the D'Akshi stronghold. Pleased t' make yer acquaintance." she smiles broadly, eyes full of their old light PM DM: Cyan smiles and takes your hand, but her face falls almost immediately. "Thank you for not--" She stops and tries to find the right words. "People don't tend to like people like me. I mostly stay on the road, changing faces and names when I change towns. Maybe it would be best if Cyan "left", poofed back to Westband and I'm just... a new arrival. This is the face Ancy knew, and the name Malica. If... that's ok?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Pleasure to meet ye, Malica. I hope Cyan's journey home is safe." Urrak places her other hand on top of the rest, and squeezes gently. "Come, Seirixori should be back soon. The others should meet the new you." She leads them both to the door, holding it open for her. "After you." PM DM: She smiles, her eyes full of tears AGAIN for a different reason now. "I-- I'll catch up later. I have to go find my women's clothes again first. You must have found where I changed last time. I hope she found someone to cure the curse. She asked me earlier for Cyan, but I couldn't help." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak chuckles "Sneaky one, y'are." she turns to leave, but says before she goes "See y'soon...I hope." PM DM: She nods. "We have a lot to talk about." Back - Next